The Breaths You Take
by mirrorstare
Summary: A look into Carlisle's and Edward's relationship as father and son. AH. Rated T for character death. Read and Review!


An AH story about Carlisle and Edward. Let's just say that Carlisle is really Edwards dad, and they have this awesome relationship. Like I said before, AH (all human) as well as the regular pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eddy boy or Mr. Cullen. I don't own the awesome song in which this is based either. Both belong to their respective owners.

Based off of the song, The Breath You Take by George Strait

* * *

The Breaths You Take

Mirrorstare

One-Shot

"Cullen, your up!" the coach yelled into the batters cage. Edward smiled his crooked grin at his team mates. As he put his helmet on over the mop of bronze hair, he took a breath and wished his dad was there to see him. But he had to go on a business trip for the hospital. He felt the pats and heard the cheers of encouragement from the team as he walked pass and finally got to the plate. He swung the bat around, and looked up at the pitcher, Jasper Hale, an old friend of his. The boy nodded to him, and Edward took one last look into the crowd as he raised the bat.

The blonde boy through the ball at his record speed and Edward swung the bat with as much force as he had, sending the ball out into right field. Taking off to the cheers of the home crowd, he felt a smile grace his lips as he slid into second base. "Safe!" he yelled out, his hand pumping into the air. He looked up into the stands for his mom, he was surprised to see instead a blonde head of hair, a beaming smile, and blue eyes.

His smile turned to a grin as he finished his run after Emmett hit a homer.

Quickly, Edward left the game locker room to find Carlisle in the parking lot.

"Good game, Edward," he said putting his arm around the boy. The twelve year old grinned and looked up at him.

"Dad, I thought you had a plane to catch?"

He smiled down at the boy and said, "Yeah, son, I did."

_But life's not the breath you take,the breathing in and out. That gets you through the day, ain't what it's all about. You just might miss the point, Trying to win the race. Life's not the breaths you take, but the moments that take your breath away.

* * *

_

_Fast forward fifteen years and a thousand miles away._

The twenty-seven year old paced the floor, his hands running through his hair periodically. Why couldn't he just go in there with her. Bella wasn't strong enough to be by herself. There was no way. He ran both his hands over his face and took a breath, plopping down in a seat next to the door.

It opened just then and a voice rang though the empty waiting room. "I made it, son."

Edward looked up, his expression tired, but it held a small smile. "I told you dad, you didn't have to come."

Carlisle sat down next to the man, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know you did."

"Mr. Cullen, you free to come in now. Both of your girls are fine," said the doctor, walking into the room. Edward looked at his father, his tired face breaking out into a grin.

* * *

_Fifteen years later, all where it began_

He was speeding, all day. Even when he got home and rushed into the house, leaving Renessmee and Bella out in the car. He rushed up the stairs and into the hospital, the one his father had worked in for so many years.

"I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen," he said to the receptionist, and she told him the room number and he ran down the hall, finally busting into the room. Alice and his mom were already there, both of them looking worse for the wear.

"How is he?" Edward asked walking towards the once strong looking man, that now looked as if one wrong touch would disintegrate him.

"he's been asking for you," his mother, Esme, said, tears streaming down her face. Looking down, Edward smiled.

"Hey old man, here I am? What do you want now?" he said, his smile small, but still bright. Blue eyes opened and after a bit of a struggle, a smile formed on the mans face and he reached up to touch his son's cheek.

"Dad, you don't have to hold on," Edward said quietly, a tear rolling towards his chin.

"I...know...son," Carlisle said, his hand dropping and his eyes closing. Edward's lip trembled and his eyes closed as his mom cried out in shock.

_Just like it took my breath away when dad took his last that morn._

_But life's not the breath you take,the breathing in and out. That gets you through the day, ain't what it's all about. You just might miss the point, Trying to win the race. Life's not the breaths you take, but the moments that take your breath away._

A/N

Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
